


Love is gentle

by EroNeko91



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Anal Play, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroNeko91/pseuds/EroNeko91
Summary: After weeks of dating, Sal and Larry try to take their relationship a bit further. It might get a bit harder if one is less experienced than the other.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Kudos: 8





	Love is gentle

It's been weeks since the two boys had spent an evening jerking off to each other. They had done that a few times after that. They never touched each other though.  
Sal looked at Larry as the pastel colored boy rubbed his hands nervously. He was too cute, too precious. Sal sat down on the bed and patted it, motioned to the nervous boy to come and sit with him. They were in Larrys room, his pastel pink walls covered with Larrys morbid dark paintings. Sal cupped Larry's cheek." hey, flower, it's gonna be okay. you are incontrol okey?" The brunette kissed the back of his hand, looked at him and nodded. Sal took off his mask and they kissed. Sal stroked the hair of the brunette, knowing that Larry found it calming when Sal played with his flower decorated hair. As the kissing grew more heated, Larry got more confident. First he put his hand on sals knee, but slowly and shyly he moved them up his thighs.Sal smirked as he continued to stroke Larry's hair, his other hand placed on his shoulder. He felt Larry add some pressure on his grip, making him moan into the kiss. Larry pulled away, looking worryingly at him. " are you okay? did i .. do something wrong?" Sal's heart melted at those words. " No flower, you did everything right. You make me feel so good. " Sal leaned back into Larry's kiss. He felt Larry heat up. Sal kissed down his neck, taking his sweet time of kissing and nibbling the taller boys flesh. Larry leaned back giving the bluette all the space to do as he wished, his grip on his thighs tightening. “Mmm.. Sally, this feels nice.” The artist moaned. Sal moved one of his leg in between Larry's legs. “Oh… fuck you are hard dude” Larry gasped as he felt Sal’s hard on against his thigh. “ im aware babe, you are so fucking hot, i cant help but get hard around you.” He chuckled into Larry's ear. Larry swallowed hard as he slowly moved his hand on sals bulge and squeezed it softly. Sal moved his lips away from Larry's now purple and red neck to cover himself in his lover's hair, moaning in his ear. “ hm… go on Lar-bear! Please touch me harder!!” He enthusiastically thrusted against his lover's hand. Larry bit his lips, the feeling of the punk’s erection against his hand filled with him with a tingling sensation he didn't know existed.It made him feel dizzy. He drew back his hand, making sal whine in the loss of friction. “ Sally, can we..Can you take of your shirt? I think i want to take it a bit slower?” Sal looked at the blushing boy as Larry looked away in embarrassment. “ Of course babe, anything you want.” he said, kissing him on the cheek before taking off his flannel shirt and his cut up tshirt. Despite him wanting to get to the main event, the taller boy was inexperienced and Sal wanted his first time to be perfect. He stood up and found some cliche 80 love songs. Good enough. After putting the CD in, he walked back to the bed, smiling at Larry who was now shirtless as well. The artist looked over his inked body, admiring the art on his torso. Sal was about to say something when Larry started kissing the ink on his neck. Sal sighed happily. Now that was a nice start." Mmmmm, this feels good larry. Don't be afraid to * moan* explore" He felt the taller stop for a moment, his breath was shakey. Larry didn't move for a second, thinking if he should continue or not. Moans ment good things. He grabbed Sals shoulder and pushed him down on the bed. Sal let him do that and looked up as the taller leaned down to capture his lips. Suddenly the both of them were very aware that their naked torsos were touching, their hips were touching. Sal puts his hands on Larry's lower back, not daring to go further. Larry's clear skin looked so good in contrast to his inked one. Sal bucked up his hips to meet Larry's. Fuck their dicks were touching under the clothes, both delicious and yet maddeningly not enough at the same time. Sal felt larry shakingly take his hand and place it on his butt. Of course the flower boy's bleached jeans were in the way, but it doesn't stop sal from clawing at his ass hungryly. Sal felt proud of his flower,knowing that Larry had anxiety, but yet he had gotten so far.Larry broke the kiss and bit down to stop himself from moaning. Sal kissed up to his ear." Let me hear you,babe. Your doing so good!I feel so good. Do you feel good, flower?" Sal asked in a teasing voice. Larry nodded frantically and moaned as his nipples touched sals pierced ones. Larry went back to kissing sals neck. Feeling a bit braver, he started to kiss lower. He kissed sals collarbones, down to his chest. He took his time swirling his tongue around sals erect nipples. Sal stroked his hair, encouraging him on, telling him how good he is doing. Larry panted as he kissed down his stomach. As he kissed down to sal's hipbone, smothering the v shape bone with love. God it looked so good. He traced the shape of the soft blue hairs that disappeared into the punks waistband. He looked up at sal,silently asking for permission." Go on babe, please do as you wish, good boy." Sal stroked his cheek, biting his lips. Larry nodded, slowly opening up his lover's pants. Sal sighed happily as he felt the pressure of his pants loosened up. He smirked as he looked down at Larry's blushing face. Larry bit his lips, his mouth going dry as he watched sals clothed cock. Larry leaned down and kissed the front of Sals black boxers. Hearing Sals reaction, LArry felt a spark of confidence in him.” Oh? You want more of that sally?” He smirked as he pushed his tongue and ran it over the bulge. Larry felt a hand grap his head and lightly push him down, creating a reaction that Larry wouldn't expect from himself. He moaned. He felt like pulling away and hiding, but feeling sals cock twitch against his face, his smell made him lightheaded. He started desperately licking and sucking on his underwear. Larry pulled his underwear down. As Sals cock sprung up from its prison, both of them gasped. Sal from the cooler air hitting his warm skin, Larry from the sight alone. Larry licked his lips, as he looked at the red cock nested in the neat blue pubes. He whined as he bit his nail. He felt nervous but it wasn't the bad kind. His cock ached in his pants. “ s-sally, you look stunning.your so beautiful.” Sal blushed deeper, smiling at the brunette as he took the taller boys hand and slowly moved it towards his cock. “fuck-Sal!” and with that the bridge had been broken. He grabbed the punks cock, stroking it. He moved his hair behind his ear and smirked at his boyfriend as he ran his tongue over sals pierced cock. Sal placed a hand over his mouth. As larry got more into it, licking up his shaft, making it wet, before sliding his mouth down and sucking. “Fuuu, Larry, Fuck your mouth feels so good!” Larry moaned into his cock, sending a vibration on his cock. As he got more heated, the more he sucked.Suddenly his head got pushed off. He gasped and looked up at sal. “Chill, Lar i'm about to finish and i don't want to nut yet. Can i worship you now?” Sal smiled and petted Larry.Sal sat up and kissed Larry. Larry moaned as sal stroked all over his body. Sal stroked down his sides and placed them on his thighs. He drew circles on his things and slowly moved them up.Larry took sals hand and placed it over his crotch.” Oh? Does my good boy want some attention?” Sal whispered in a husky voice, the lust thick in his breath. “Mhm! pleaseeee! “ Larry begged. He was too cute, Sal felt almost bad wanting to do pervy things to the sweet boy. Sal kissed the boy on his cheek, and kissed down his torso. He unbuttoned Larry's pants, fishing out his cock. Sal licked up the shaft, letting his pierced tongue play with larrys head. Larry grabbed his hair and moaned. Sal mixed between sucking and zig-zagging his tongue around him. Sal sped up as he got more drunk on Larry's musky smell. He looked up and smirked satisfied as he saw his pretty flower boy looked down at him with lustful eyes, his tongue hung out, and fuck it drew him mad. As Larry's moans became higher, Sal pulled away. “Hey, how about we finish each other off? Would you like that babe?” Sal whispered. Larry nodded. Sal got him to lie on top of him with his legs between sals head. Larry got back to sucking sal as soon as he got into the position. Sal fondled his balls, licking up behind them.He felt Larry tense up.” its okey baby, you ll enjoy this i promise!” Sal said as he ran his tongue across his butthole. Larry moaned into his cock, not really sure how to process this new stimulation. Sal felt the taller one grap his cock and waited. He smirked and spread his cheeks apart, gaining more access to the object of his desire. “ I isn't this weird?” The taller asked unsure.Sal was unable to progress what Larry even said, he was gone for him. He licked up his hole, smothered it with kisses, doing anything he knew to pleasure his shy little flower. As Sal got more into it, so did Larry. He went back to sucking sals cock as he started to push himself down on sals face. Soon it became a competition on who made the other come first. Sal dipped his tongue in Larrys sacred place while Larry began to try to deepthroat Sal, choking himself on his cock. With the last bobbing of his head, Sal came hard into Larry's mouth and chest. Larrry gasped as he was so close, he leaned back to sit on sals face.He frantically thrusted into sals hace, moaning and whining out the others name. “Mmm, Fuuck! Sally pleaseee make me cum! *moan*” Sal wrapped his hand around Larry's cock, stroking it in a somewhat rhythm of Larry's thrusting. Larry didnt know were to thrust, back or forth, everything felt so fucking good. He would never have guessed someone could have made him feel like this. With a choked moan of his lover's name, and a final hard thrust, Larry painted Sals chest with his jizz. Climbing off Sal, Larry reached out for his light blue shirt and wiped off himself. Then he lay down and let Sal hug him.”hey, i love you.” Sal whispered and kissed him. Larry nuzzled into him.” I love you too Sally, thanks for begging gentle with me.”  
They cuddled and made out until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
Next time, they would go farther.

**Author's Note:**

> Will differently add another chapter to this. As this was a fun writing and a good challenge.


End file.
